codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Commander
(NOTE: This article was written by an user that isn't from an english-speaking country. There will be a lot of typos, if you find any, please tell me on the comments.) Call of Duty: Commander 'is a spin-off game set to be released for the iOS and Android systems in early 2014 with an enchanced port for the PSVita in May. This is the first CoD game to be a real-time strategy. The game features characters and settings from previous ''Call of Duty installments. The iOS and Android version is 2.5D where the PSVita port will be fully in 3D. Commander ''features two multiplayer mode, War and One Man Army. In War, the game works pretty much the same as the normal game mode, but with two or more players controlling their armies. In One Man Army, the player takes control of a single soldier and the game works pretty much the same as a normal CoD game. Story The game features campaings based on the original installments, like ''Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2 and more. Gameplay The game is a real-time strategy. The player has to either defeat the opponent team or control the opponent's point. The player take control of many soldiers and the player must guide them. Each soldier has a M1911 as a starting weapon, the player can buy extra weapons to give to the soldiers. Defeating an enemy soldier rewards the player with money. Money can also buy upgrades like better defense, better aim and more. Each soldier has four stats: Aim, Power, Defense and Teamwork. Those stats can be increased by leveling up. The player can also take advantage of the scenary to hide up from enemies and make surprise attacks. Surprise attacks and silent attacks rewards the players with more money and sometimes extra bonuses. The player have the chance to buy characters that previously appeared in other CoD games, such as Price from Call of Duty ''and ''Call of Duty 2. Beating the main campaings allows the player to go to the endless mode to see how long they can survive without losing once. Other game mode is Zombies, where the player takes control of survivors trying to defend themselves from the zombies. Campaigns *'The American Power '(difficulty: Easy) - Retells the story of the American campaign from the first game. Beating this campaign without losing unlocks Private Martin as an unit. *'The United Ones '(difficulty: Easy - Medium) - Retells the story of the British campaign from the first game. Beating this campaign without losing unlocks *'Falling Russia '(difficulty: Medium) - Retells the story of the Russian campaign from the first game. Beating this campaign without losing unlocks Sergeant Alexei Ivanovich Vornin as an unit. *'Sneaking By '(difficulty: Medium) - Retells the story of the North African campaign from the first game. Beating this campaign without losing unlocks Sergeant John Davis as an unit. *'At Normandy '(difficulty: Medium) - Retells the story of the Battle of Normandy campaign from the first game. Beating this campaign without losing unlocks Corporal Bill Taylor. Weapons Army Units Unlockable Army Units ''Playstation Vita ''differences *All campaigns are available from beginning. *Killstreaks are available for the Vita. *The Vita features an artwork style more similar to the mainstream titles. *Playstation Vita version contains five campaigns that are not available for the iOS or Android versions, they are '''Combined Forces, Devil's Brigade, Commander's Duty, Traitor Between Us '''and '''Call of Duty, the first three are based on canceled Call of Duty games, but the last two are original campaigns, Call of Duty features a sequel hook to Call of Duty: Commander II. *Having Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified save game on the Playstation Vita unlocks an extra mission called Shattered Earth which is a direct follow-up to Declassified. **It also unlocks Nukehouse as a playable map on Multiplayer. *Having Call of Duty: Ghosts on either the PS3 or PS4 unlocks a campaign called I'm Afraid of No Ghost. Reception Trivia Category:Games